The aforementioned modular type Home gateway system provides the ADSL controller with ITU-T G.992.1 (G.dmt) function, and provides the HomePNA controller with 10 Mbps HomePNA 2.0 function.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram of a network structure of a conventional HomePNA gateway system.
Referring to FIG. 1, a network structure using the conventional HomePNA gateway system 10 provides a home network interface unit with 1 Mbps HomePNA interface function, and provides an access network interface unit with 1 Mbps HomePNA interface function. The network structure connects an access network to a home network by using a bridge and a low pass filter (LPF), performs only a short-distance transmission with a maximum access network transmission distance of 300 m, and transmits only a narrow-band service data at a low speed below 1 Mbps.
Further, the conventional low-speed HomePNA gateway system 10 integrates both HomePNA controller and ADSL controller with a system controller as one body. Accordingly, if a user wants to improve a performance of HomePNA controller or ADSL controller, the whole home gateway system should be improved, thereby incurring a user's inconvenience as well as cost ineffectiveness.